


[Podfic]  Fuck the Shift Key

by argentumlupine



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Not!Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Author's summary</strong>:  <em>A frankly ludicrous explanation for Frank's <a href="http://www.frank-iero.com/">total lack of capitalization</a>. Mostly inspired by twitter and copied and only slightly expanded from the comment thread at the BRILLIANT <a href="http://mcr-daily-flail.dreamwidth.org/">MCR_daily_flail</a> (mentions Frank's entire family).</em></p>
<p>Podfic of the fic by ermengarde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  Fuck the Shift Key

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fuck the Shift Key](https://archiveofourown.org/works/640418) by [ermengarde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermengarde/pseuds/ermengarde). 



> Reader's notes (and bonus content) at my original journal post, [here](http://argentumlupine.dreamwidth.org/34169.html).

cover art created by argentumlupine.

| 

## Streaming Audio

  
[(alternate streaming for mobile devices)](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Bandom/Fuck%20the%20Shift%20Key.mp3)  


## Length

  * 0:02:36



## Direct download links (from audiofic archive)

  * [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/122013020501.zip) | **Size:** 3 MB



## Alternate download link

  * [mp3](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Bandom/Fuck%20the%20Shift%20Key.mp3)

  
---|---


End file.
